Para El Amor No Hay Edades
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: La familia Uchiha se ha ido a un viaje de negocios y Matsuri se queda al cuidado de Sabaku No Gaara por dos meses, su relación no es más que de discusiones, charlas, desprecios y un sentimiento de amistad sincera ¿Pero que tal si la castaña se enamora? A pesar de que él es siete años más grande que ella ¿Y que piensa el pelirrojo? CAPITULO 2... GM y mucho más... ACTUALIZADO
1. Una Niñera ¿Deben estar bromeando?

**¡Hola de nuevo! Resubiendo mis fics, debido a que ya no pude continuar en fanficlandia (cosa que no me tiene de buen humor), decidí compartir mis fics aquí, mejorados y con más detalles...**

**Si bien es GaaMatsu también incluiré un poco de las demás parejas entre ellas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen y otras que se me ocurran n.n sin más por el momento me retiro y espero que les guste y que podré publicarlo tranquilamente.**

**Matsuri tiene quince años y Gaara veintidós (se llevan siete años)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Kishimoto xD**

**¡A leer! **

* * *

_**TITULO: PARA EL AMOR NO HAY EDADES **_

_**CAPITULO 1: ¿UNA NIÑERA? DEBEN ESTAR BROMEANDO?**_

* * *

**Matsuri**

— ¿Pero por qué?— refunfuñé, inflando las mejillas y haciendo un mohín en señal de enojo. No esperaba que esto fuera a pasar.

— Para que alguien te cuide claro— dijo dulcemente mi tía Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer de 40 años bien conservada, de belleza genuina, ojos y cabello negros como la noche.

—Puedo cuidarme sola— repliqué aún más molesta.

—Matsuri Uchiha, obedece a tu tía—ordenó seriamente su esposo, mi tío Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre de 45 años, cabello levemente castaño y ojos oscuros. A él si se le notaba la edad por las arrugas de su amplia frente.

— ¡Anda prima! será divertido estar con la niñera, ¿no lo crees Sasuke?— se burló mi primo Itachi Uchiha, un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos negros, para después mirar a su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hmp—dijo el morocho en señal de que le daba igual y vaya que no me sorprendía.

— ¡Muy bien será muy divertido!—mencioné con sarcasmo y cruzándome de brazos no tuve más remedio que aceptar la propuesta.

—Está bien, llamaré a Sakura—decía mi tía mientras tomaba el teléfono.

— ¡No tía!— grité, claro que no iba dejar que la novia de Sasuke viniera—. Si ella viene, se la va a pasar preguntándome sobre "¡Sasuke-kun!"— eso último lo dije brincando e imitando la voz chillona de aquella chica de pelo rosa. Itachi se rio de buena gana y Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

—Bueno entonces a su madrina Tsunade Senju—volvió a tomar el teléfono para marcar.

— ¡No tampoco!— llamé la atención de todos—. La última vez se tomó como tres botellas de licor importado y luego invitó a un tal Jiraya para seguir— esas palabras sorprendieron a todos, ya que nunca se imaginaron que la rubia directora del más prestigiado instituto de Japón, tuviera ese tipo de mañas.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero entonces a quién? no te voy a dejar sola y lo sabes— dijo mi tía con un acento preocupado y serio.

— ¡Tengo una idea!— dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡Al fin tienes una idea!— murmuró Sasuke con ironía y aplaudiendo sólo para molestarme.

—Hmp—copié de malas su monosílabo—. ¡Inviten a Temari!— recuperé mi tono alegre, pero al parecer mi tía Mikoto no estaba muy convencida, ya que aquella rubia de ojos verde-oscuro no era muy buena influencia para mí, según ellos.

— ¿Segura hija?— preguntó mi tía dubitativa.

— Si segura— no lo pensé dos veces, seguro que si disfrutaría la estadía con Temari-san.

—De acuerdo—soltó mi tía suspirando de resignación.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de los _Sabaku No_—dicho apellido de Temari—, cinco segundos después contestaron.

— ¿Hola?... Habla la señora Uchiha… ¿Se encuentra Temari?—No presté mucha atención al resto de la llamada. Sin embargo, me pareció escuchar la voz de un chico en la otra línea. Traté de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Colgó el teléfono y por sus facciones me di cuenta de que no me iba a dar una respuesta aprobatoria.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Va a venir?— pregunté emocionada de igual manera.

—Gomenasai hija, Temari salió con su novio y no podrá cuidarte.

—Ahhh bueno— dije algo afligida y a la vez comprensiva.

—Pero no te preocupes hija, el hermano menor de ella vendrá como a las dos de la tarde— me avisó y yo le miré incrédula.

"_Un chico me va a cuidar"_ cruzó eso por mi mente, me pareció ridículo y vergonzoso. Al primer instante no me pareció.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo pequeña?— preguntó mi tía con una franca sonrisa. Vale, yo no era egoísta.

—Está bien tía— obedecí a regañadientes. Después de todo no había tiempo para replicar. En ese momento el mayordomo se llevó las maletas para el viaje.

—Bueno hija, los números de emergencia están en el estante, pueden cocinar o pedir lo que quieran siempre y cuando sea sano, si pasa algo no duden en llamar y cuídate mucho hija, te quiero muchísimo— se despidió mi tía dándome un beso en la frente para luego salir hacia la limosina.

—Nos vemos hija— se despidió mi tío, dándome un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza, siempre de pocas palabras.

—Cuídate torpe y no hagas travesuras— se despidió Itachi revolviéndome mi cabello castaño.

— ¡No te prometo nada!— dije desafiándolo con la mirada. El moreno salió ahogándose una risa.

—Hmp, nos vemos— dijo Sasuke fríamente, pero después con sus dos dedos medio e índice me picaron en la frente.

— ¡Oye!— me quejé y él solo medio sonrió para luego entrar al transporte lujoso.

Cuando la limosina arrancó, lo único que pude hacer es levantar la mano a la mitad del pecho para despedirme de todos. Cuando se fueron, cerré la puerta para esperar al chico que se dio a la tarea de protegerme las espaldas.

* * *

El reloj dio la 1:30 pm si mis cálculos no son erróneos. Observé la foto de mis padres ahora fallecidos, colocada en el tocador de espejo. La tomé con cuidado y cambié su lugar para ponerla en el estante junto con los números de emergencia. Me entristeció ver la imagen de ellos con detenimiento, hace cinco años que sucedió aquella tragedia. Ahora Mikoto y Fugaku, se dedicaron a tomar el lugar de mis padres hasta la fecha y me he sentido feliz a su lado.

Empecé a aburrirme, fui a mi habitación y comencé a observarme detenidamente en el espejo del ropero: Bien, tengo quince años, de cuerpo menudo, estatura promedio de los uno cincuenta, cabello castaño claro que heredé de mi mamá, ojos negros siendo herencia de mi papá—hermano del tío Fugaku—Una vez que fallecieron mis padres, quedé bajo la custodia de mis tíos y a pesar de tener poca edad, ya puedo comportarme como la gente "normal".

_El timbre sonó..._

Son las 2:00 pm... ¡Vaya! El chico es bastante puntual. Bajé lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrí con timidez, saqué la cabeza...

Me topé con un par de ojos color turquesa claro enmarcados en dos gruesas ojeras negras, tez _"demasiado blanca"_ más pálida que la mía. Desgarbado a pesar de lo agraciadas que eran sus facciones, nariz recta simétrica en su rostro redondo y el cabello rojo, todo un pelirrojo natural.

Usaba una playera con el estampado del grupo de nu metal _"Slipknot"_ y unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos. En su mano derecha poseía una maleta con sus pertenencias, sin duda. Calculé su edad, seguro unos veinte o más. Me di cuenta por su estatura.

Tragué saliva muy nerviosa y no solté una sola palabra hacia el atractivo desconocido. De pronto el me miró certeramente ¡Caray! Tiene una mirada penetrante, igual a la de Sasuke. Sin embargo…

— ¡Ahhh!— grité impresionada, para luego cerrar la puerta. Con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas, cubriendo la entrada con los brazos me pregunté a mi misma:

¿Quién rayos es la persona que está tras la puerta? ¡¿Qué alguien me explique?!

* * *

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Dios Matsuri le cerró la puerta a Gaara! Que chistoso no jejejejeje bueno, espero que les haya gustado... ¿Gustas ponerme un review? Con gusto mejoraré constructivamente xD cualquier sugerencia o tomatazo será bien recibido.**

**¡Chao para todos! **


	2. Un Chico No Muy Agradable

**¡Buenas tardes a todos! He aquí actualizando la historia como se puede, no le cambié demasiado, como si hubiera sido ayer cuando lo escribí xD jajajajaja bueno, espero les guste mucho, mil gracias por sus reviews, me animan a continuar. Sin embargo ya entré a clases y como recién es Tercer Semestre, empieza lo mejor (sarcasmo xD) **

**Disclaimer: Si Naruto fuese mío, sería un shojo y no un shonen xD jajajajaja**

**¡Disfrútenlo! ¡A leer!**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2: UN CHICO NO MUY AGRADABLE**_

* * *

**Matsuri**

Sin embargo…

— ¡Ahhh!— grité impresionada, para luego cerrar la puerta. Con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas, cubriendo la entrada con los brazos me pregunté a mi misma:

¿Quién rayos es la persona que está tras la puerta? ¡¿Qué alguien me explique?!

Pasaron exactamente como cinco segundos. Por supuesto que me dio mucha pena, después de dar tremendo portazo a un chico _"apuesto" _si es que no había otra forma de describirlo.

— _¿Qué acabo de hacer?—_ reflexioné, no sé porque quise actuar así. Sólo vi un apuesto pelirrojo fuera de mi casa, no es algo que ocurra todos los días.

Quiero decir, jamás en mi vida había visto al hermano menor de Temari. Kankuro es el mediano pero... ¿Y él? ¿Cuándo me faltó conocerlo? ¿Nos llevaríamos bien?

— ¡Por dios, a quién quiero engañar!— solté con sarcasmo.

En fin armándome de valor, me acerqué nuevamente. La abrí sintiéndome cohibida. Para mi buena suerte, no lastimé al recién llegado, pero si lo dejé aturdido. Por un momento pensé que me reclamaría pero no fue así, que suerte la mía.

—Gomenasai— tartamudeé con voz cantarina—. Lo lamento, no quise cerrarte la puerta de esa forma...

—Supongo que no importa— habló el chico pelirrojo con voz gruesa, varonil, la misma voz que se escuchó por el teléfono hace rato.

—Por favor pasa—le ofrecí dándole el paso, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Él entró con la postura serena—es mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cerré la puerta con vacilación, mordí mis labios sin que lo notara.

—Siéntate donde gustes— volví a ofrecerle. Él se sentó en el cómodo sofá de la sala y no dijo una sola palabra. Me dio la impresión de que el chico es bastante reservado.

— ¿Tú vas a ser mi niñera?— pregunté, no encontré otro término para clasificar al pelirrojo ¿De qué otra forma lo iba a decir?

—Omite lo de niñera— contestó tajante, lo cual me sorprendió ya que nadie me había tratado así a la primera, excepto Sasuke.

Se me ocurrió pensar que sería la clásica niñera malvada que da la "buena impresión", luego los padres se van y el chico o chica sufre una pesadilla a lado de ella. No pude evitar soltar una risita, en verdad nunca creí ver a un chico cuidando menores.

—No le veo la gracia— espetó con frialdad, haciéndome callar de inmediato.

—Uy, gomen— sentí que mi timidez fue innecesaria —. ¿Dime cuál es tu nombre? Nunca te había visto. Soy Matsuri Uchiha—me presenté.

—Gaara... Sabaku No Gaara— se presentó inexpresivamente.

—_Demasiado seco_— susurré sin pensarlo ya que tengo esa maña pero…

— ¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó muy enfadado, parece que si me escuchó o algo no le cayó muy bien.

— Nada Gaara, nada— Contesté con inocencia pero él no pareció notarlo.

— ¿Y por cuánto tiempo te voy a cuidar?— volvió a preguntarme pero no estaba tan interesado en saberlo, que grosero.

— ¿Dos meses sería demasiado?— contesté con una sonrisa y con una sonrisa abierta aunque tampoco me agradaba la idea de que un desconocido me cuidase, me di cuenta de la oportunidad para molestarlo fácilmente con alguna tontería.

— ¡¿Qué?!— abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Son viajes de negocios ¡Creo que no te parece!— alcé la voz. Gaara me miró con el ceño fruncido, no habían pasado más de cinco minutos y ya no estábamos tratando mal. Ni yo me lo creí, hasta ahora.

— ¿Son dos meses? Deben estar locos—Continuó sin vergüenza alguna. Ahora el apuesto chico no resultó tan educado y callado como pensé al principio, la actitud arruinó todo.

—Sobrevivirás—murmuré muy a mi pesar.

—Eres demasiado molesta para mi gusto—replicó con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué te crees?—lo desafié cruzándome de brazos. No sé de donde he sacado tanta confianza para gritarle.

— ¡Tómalo como quieras!— Y lo vuelve a hacer... Va a ver un momento en que no lo tolere.

— No me grites ¡Que ni así me gritan en mi casa!— contesté ofendida.

— ¿Y? ¿Acaso me importa? ¡No hagas esas rabietas!

— ¡Cállate, cabeza de tomate!— lo insulté con lo primero que se me ocurrió. No pasó desapercibido por el chico, ya que hacía tanta alusión a su cabello y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— Sabes qué, he oído suficiente. No te quitaré mi tiempo ¡Vete a tu habitación!— me ordenó con los puños bien apretados. Me hormiguearon las manos y sentí la necesidad de golpear a alguien, éste chico ha despertado en mí una seguridad desconocida ¿Ahora va a ordenarme?

—Bien— obedecí de mala gana y me dirigí hacia mi habitación dando zancadas grandes y exageradas.

—_S__egún es una niña bien portada, ahora lo empiezo a dudar_— susurró un tanto "fuerte" esperando que yo lo escuchara. Está provocándome de nuevo.

— ¡Ya te escuché cabeza de kétchup!— grité a lo lejos, apenas dando los primeros escalones para llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto.

— ¡A tu habitación!— ¡Caray! Se parece a Itachi cuando está encolerizado.

—Ya voy— refuté sin muchas ganas de decir otra cosa, cerré la puerta de un portazo con mayor fuerza de la que pretendía y bufé irritada.

_Sabaku No Gaara... el chico más odioso y detestable que acabo de conocer hace quince minutos, una de las pocas personas que se han atrevido a liberar mi personalidad agresiva ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!..._

**Gaara**

¡_Kuso_! Esa niña... ¿Por qué me insulta de esa manera? Ya imagino la relación de Sasuke o Itachi con la actitud de ella. En cuanto la castaña cerró de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto—un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior—, rendido de tanto gritarle me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala.

_— ¿Por qué me presté para hacer esto?—_ me pregunté a mí mismo. Saqué mi celular, marqué el número de mi casa y esperé a que alguien contestara…

— _¿Hola?_— contestaron finalmente.

—Kankuro— reconocí la voz de mi hermano mayor. — Soy Gaara...

—_ ¡Que hay hermano! ¿Qué tal el trabajo en la mansión Uchiha?_— preguntó y recalcó la palabra "trabajo" con burla.

—En primera, no te burles— dije con tono duro—. En segunda, no estoy hecho para estas cosas ¡Esa chica me saca de mis cabales!

— _Oye Gaara tampoco seas agresivo con ella. Además, el malcriado será "__otro__**"**_— dijo refiriéndose a mí. Admito que no estoy del todo maduro, pero eso no viene al caso, yo estoy hablando de Matsuri.

—Kankuro ese no es el punto. Tendré que cuidarla por tres meses y consumirá mi tiempo— me quejé, imaginando como serán los siguientes noventa días hasta que la castaña colme el vaso de mi paciencia.

—_Ni modo hermanito, no se puede hacer nada porque ya aceptaste_. _Además, eso te enseñará a ser más "responsable" con lo que haces y por cierto...—_pausó pensativo.

_No tienes ningún compromiso ¿O sí?—_me preguntó mi hermano con duda.

—Hmp, sólo lo hice por cubrir a Temari que se fue con el vago— volví a quejarme de mi rubia hermana quien tenía más tiempo con su novio Shikamaru Nara.

— _¡Gaara por favor! No tiene nada de malo que vaya a divertirse y por otro lado… ¿No será que cuidas a la pequeña por el dinero que te pagarán?_— preguntó. Me atraganté con mi propia saliva al escuchar eso, si bien es una de mi tentaciones, tal vez por una parte sea cierto pero sería ridículo.

—No es de tu incumbencia— respondí cortante, solapándome.

— _¡Lo sabía!_— exclamó triunfante, puesto que adivinó—. _En fin, no te vuelvas a quejar que sólo estás muy tenso. Relájate hermano, ya verás que se pondrá menos duro el asunto y encontrarás un lado divertido_— si claro ¿Y se puede saber que sería?...

—Bien— yo no estaba muy convencido.

—_Bueno te dejo, es que voy a salir con mi nueva novia ¡Que tengas suerte!—_dicho esto cortó la llamada.

— ¡Demonios, Kankuro!— mascullé y guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo.

Espero que así sea Kankuro. Si no, ¡te las verás conmigo! Bien sabes que cuando quiero tengo mal carácter y contigo no soy la excepción.

**Matsuri**

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama. Aún estaba molesta con Sabaku No Gaara por haberme tratado así. Contuve las lágrimas del enfado. Admito que si me pasé con insultarlo, no era mi intención, pero que se quejara con cuidarme ya es otra cosa que pueda malinterpretar.

— Tal vez sólo sea el estrés— dije simplemente, para luego darme la vuelta y cerrar los ojos para poder descansar, una vez estando tendida en mi cama bastante exhausta. Poco a poco el sueño empezó a invadirme y ya no sentí mi cuerpo tres minutos después.

**Gaara**

¿Encontrar un lado divertido a esto? ¡Cómo sería eso posible! Reflexionando bien, creo que si me pasé de grosero con Matsuri y Kankuro tiene razón, ¡sólo es una adolescente! ¡No la conozco bien! No soy realmente bueno para las disculpas ¿Debería hacerlo? Tengo el suficiente orgullo para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Qué problemático!— exclamé mientras cruzaba por mi mente la repetida frase del novio de mi hermana Temari.

Subí las escaleras, hacia la habitación de la pequeña castaña. Me imaginé que era su cuarto por la puerta de color rosa desvaído. Toqué tres veces pero nadie contestó, entré cautelosamente y yacía la niña desganada sobre la cama.

—Me disculparé en otra ocasión— prometí con tono serio, mientras que con una cobija cubrí a Matsuri—. Me resignaré entonces— susurré. No tenía donde dormirme. Seguro a Sasuke no le importará si duermo en su habitación. Me retiré de la habitación de Matsuri.

_En fin ¿Dos meses? Tal vez no sea tan malo... Creo._

_¿CONTINUARÁ…?_

* * *

**¡Fiu, fiu! Lo sentí demasiado corto para dar ese toque xD soy de esas escritoras que se alargan un poco jejejeje pero que buena comunicación tienen el GaaMatsu, lo he tenido planeado un poco y tendrá como 20 capis, y seguro me lanzo una segunda temporada siendo todavía más grandes ¿Se lo imaginan? (yo si xD) **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Bye! :D**


End file.
